Press Your Luck: The Revival
by Mr. BC
Summary: The game show Press Your Luck, which had been canceled since 1986, returned to production. Teenagers are allowed to participate. Guess which three people wind up on the same show competing against each other?
1. The Gang Faces The Whammy

Press Your Luck: The Revival  
  
On the morning of Sunday, January 27, 2002, while Lizzie and Matt were at church with their aunt, Mr. McGuire came across some thing very interesting: The game show, Press Your Luck, which had been canceled since 1986, was returning to production.  
  
"Jo, Press Your Luck is being revived," he said to his wife.  
  
"Alright," she said happily.  
  
"And it says here that teenagers will participate in the first episode back."  
  
"You think Lizzie might be interested?"  
  
"We'll show an episode to her, and we'll find out."  
  
"Oh, I loved that show when we were dating."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
  
  
That evening at the dinner table, Mr. McGuire brought the idea up to Lizzie.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. There's a game show that will be revived this week," he said.  
  
"Oh, which one?" she asked excitedly. " The $100,000 Pyramid? The Newlywed Game? Match Game? Let's Make A Deal?"  
  
"All very nice guesses, but not quite," Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"Okay, then. Which one?"  
  
"You ever heard of Press Your Luck?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well lucky for you, there is a rerun on tonight at 6:30 on Game Show Network."  
  
(Animated Lizzie: Okay, let's review. They're trying to show me a game show from two decades ago for no apparent reason? I tell you, parents these days.)  
  
  
  
After Lizzie had seen the rerun, she thought it was interesting. Her parents had told her that teenagers were going to participate in the first episode.  
  
"Mom, I want to audition after all," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll call the studio, and I get you a time slot for auditioning. The place is just about three blocks over," Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
(Animated Lizzie: Interesting, but I'm not sure about those whammies. They looked pretty ridiculous.)  
  
  
  
That Friday, Mrs. McGuire drove Lizzie to the auditions. When they were over, Lizzie was cleared to play. But what she didn't know was that Miranda and Gordo had qualified as well.  
  
"Mom, I'm glad that I will play next week." Lizzie was so excited that she could barely sit still.  
  
"I am too, honey."  
  
"Only one problem. I saw Miranda and Gordo there. What if they both make it? Two of us will have to lose."  
  
"True, but I'm sure that that won't effect your friendship."  
  
(Animated Lizzie: Oh, come on now. Yes it will.)  
  
"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
  
  
  
  
That night on the three-way, Miranda and Gordo spilled the news that they had qualified as well.  
  
"You guys made it?" Lizzie asked in a surprised manner.  
  
"Yes, we did!" her best friends said simultaneously.  
  
"Well, congratulations."  
  
"Don't worry, Lizzie," Miranda said, thinking Lizzie was concerned. "Neither of us will be disappointed if you beat us. Right, Gordo?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Great," Lizzie said. "So that means I will feel the same way if one of you guys wins."  
  
"Terrific."  
  
  
  
And so the next day on February 2, the big day arrived. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were in their contestants' seats. Lizzie's parents, Miranda's parents, and Gordo's parents were in attendance.  
  
The set was almost exactly the same as from its original run, but the board had big screen TVs instead of computers. The bouncing lights around the boards were pink instead of yellow. And of course, the whammies were there, the exact same drawings as from the other version.  
  
At exactly 1:00, Pacific Daylight Time, the music started, and the crowd was told to applause. The show had begun. The announcer spoke. It was Rod Roddy again. He somehow had his schedule arranged so that he could do The Price is Right and this show in the same day. He said the same famous line as from two decades ago, only with a small difference:  
  
"Today these three players are after high stakes. But they'll have to avoid the Whammy as they play the most exciting game in their lives. From TV Studios in Hollywood, after 16 years of waiting, it's once again time to Press Your Luck! And here's the host. The star of Press Your Luck, he's back, Peter Tomarken!"  
  
With that, Peter Tomarken (yes the same Peter Tomarken from the 1983-1986 stretch) walked to his podium.  
  
"Hello, everyone!" Peter said once he got to his podium. "Thank you, Rod. It's so nice to hear you say that again. You know I have really missed hosting this show, and I feel I'm ready. So let's meet our first contestants in the new era, starting with 15-year-old Lizzie McGuire." The crowd politely welcomed her with an applause. "Lizzie, where do you live?"  
  
"I live in Anaheim," she said.  
  
"Right next door to us," Peter said. "Now what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"Probably an elementary school teacher. Young kids are so lovable."  
  
"I agree. Glad to have you on the show. Our next contestant is 16-year-old Miranda Sanchez." The crowd applauded as Peter started asking her questions.  
  
"Where do you go to school, Miranda?"  
  
"I go to school at LA Prep High School. I'm a sophomore."  
  
"Okay. What do you think you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"An ophthalmologist. Ever since I was two, I have been interested in how the eyes work, and I hope to specialize in working on them. I'd be willing to take five years of graduate school for it."  
  
Peter laughed and then said "Well that's nice to know. Good luck to you. Last but certainly not least, we have 17-year-old David Gordon." The crowd started to applaud, but Peter stopped them. "Wait, wait. Now, his name is David Gordon, but he is well known as Gordo. That's what's on his nametag."  
  
"Thank you, Peter," said Gordo as the crowd welcomed him.  
  
"Where'd you get that nickname?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh, my mother and father thought that I would need a nickname for when I started high school so my identification would be easier. All they could think of was Gordo."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Been using it for 14 years, and I have encouraged people to use it."  
  
"Nice. So, what do you want to be when you are an adult?"  
  
"A scientist. Science is cool."  
  
"Great. Well, let's get started. I give you four questions. A correct buzz- in will give you three spins and a multiple choice gives you one. Are you ready, guys?"  
  
"Yes, Peter," they said together.  
  
(Author's Note: Make up your own questions and pretend they were applied to the show. It might be boring if I wrote down the questions and said what they said.)  
  
On the first question, Miranda buzzed in and gave the correct answer, while Lizzie and Gordo correctly gave the answer in multiple choices. Miranda got three spins and Lizzie and Gordo got one spin. On the second question, all three got the answer wrong. Third question, Lizzie buzzed in wrong, but Miranda and Gordo got it right in multiple choice. Miranda had four spins, Gordo had two and Lizzie stayed at one. On the final question, Lizzie buzzed in correctly, Miranda got the multiple choice question right, but Gordo didn't. Final spin count: Miranda five, Lizzie four, Gordo two.  
  
"We'll be back to take these spins to the brand new big board right after this," Peter said to the camera before the commercial break.  
  
During the commercial break, parents were allowed to go up on the stage, and comfort their children. They did that.  
  
Eleven minutes later, the break was over, and the show returned. Peter spoke, and told the rules after the music stopped.  
  
"Okay, kids, you have more than $25,000 up on that board there. You have your spins to help you rack up some cash, but there are Whammies there. Player who ends this round with the most amount of money will have the honor of playing last in the final round, which is where you want to be. You can pass your spins anytime you have a fear of the Whammy, and four Whammies will put you in the detention room, where you'll be doing homework and stuff. You don't want to do that. Player with the least amount of spins goes first. Gordo, that's you with two spins. Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure am, Peter," said Gordo. The pink lights on the board started to randomly bounce, and Gordo said a line he made up: "Come on, Whammies, go away. Let's see some Big Bucks! STOP!" He smashed the buzzer, and the lights stopped on $500.  
  
He took his last spin, but landed on a Whammy. The Whammy cartoon was the Bad Dancing Whammy where there was a tap-dancing Whammy and he consequently got the hook.  
  
"Oh, Gordo. Zero dollars, but hang in there. Lizzie, let's go to you. You have four spins, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, I am!" Lizzie shouted. She said her line: "Okay, Big Bucks, No Whammies! That's what I want to see! STOP!" Her first spin landed on 200+spin. On her next spin, she hit $1,250. Her third spin landed on $1,500, bringing her a three-spin total of $2,950.  
  
She knew that she would likely hit a Whammy after racking up that much money, so rather than take her final two spins, she passed them back to Gordo. Gordo was forced to take the spin, and hit $500, and $550 respectively, bringing his total to $1,050.  
  
"Okay, Lizzie has first place with $2,950, and Gordo is last with $1,050," Peter said. "Let's go see what Miranda can do with her five spins. Are you ready to spin, Miranda?"  
  
"You betcha!" Miranda said with enthusiasm, and this was her line: "Let's go, No Whammies. Instead, I wanna see some megabucks! STOP!" She hit the buzzer, which stopped the board with the bouncing lights at $600. Her next spin stopped at a food processor, which had a value of $258. Her third spin, however, landed on a Whammy. The cartoon was the Breakdancing Whammy. She had a look of dismay as she took her next spin. It was $1,250. She was in second place, and she knew if she passed to Lizzie and whammied, she would be in first place. So, Miranda passed her spin to Lizzie.  
  
However, Miranda's plan backfired as Lizzie nailed the top amount, $1,500, bringing her first round total to an impressive $4,450.  
  
"That's the end of the first half. Gordo is third with $1,050, Miranda second with $1,250, and Lizzie has the advantage with $4,450, a big lead," Peter said to everyone, then turned to the camera. "We'll be back with another round of questioning, and see who will get big spins for big bucks." The contestant's table turned to face the audience as the show went into commercial break.  
  
(Animated Lizzie: Now this game is much easier than The Price Is Right. So far, I've done a good job avoiding the Whammy. [A Whammy sneaks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and slaps the Whammy to the ground] How about that?! I've found a different way to beat the Whammy!)  
  
The show returned ten minutes later. Peter asked everyone a new set of questions. On the first, Miranda buzzed in correctly, while Lizzie and Gordo got the correct multiple-choice answer. Miranda had three spins and Lizzie and Gordo had one apiece. On the next, Lizzie buzzed in correctly, Miranda got the multiple-choice question right, but Gordo didn't. Lizzie went to four, Miranda went to four and Gordo stayed at one. Third question, no one got the buzz-in or the multiple-choice questions right. But on the fourth question, Gordo got the buzz-in right, while Lizzie and Miranda got the multiple-choice right. Final spin count: Gordo five, Miranda four, Lizzie four.  
  
"When we come back, we will take these spins to the big board and find out who will walk away with the Big Bucks," Peter said to the camera before heading to a commercial break.  
  
(Animated Lizzie: Peter is a very nice person, and a very funny host. I keep thinking back to 1984 when in one show, he pointed out there was a fly dying on the ground, and went to ask it for help. I couldn't stop laughing.)  
  
After the lectures by the parents, the show returned.  
  
"Okay, people. There is more than $80,000 up on that board there, but the Whammies are still floating around," Peter said as the show returned. "Lizzie, you are in first place with $4,450, so you have the honor of playing last. Player with the least amount of money goes first. That would be Gordo with $1,050 and five spins. Are you ready, Gordo?"  
  
"Yes, I am," he said as he began to take his spins. His first spin landed on $800. But on his next spin, he ran into a Whammy. The cartoon was the Lawnmower Whammy. After the cartoon, Gordo's second Whammy card popped out. He decided to take his last three spins. But on his next spin, he hit another Whammy. The cartoon this time was the Roller Skating Whammy.  
  
"Gordo, you're in trouble now," Peter remarked.  
  
"I need to go," Gordo said. "I mean you need money to win."  
  
"I understand. But remember, one more Whammy will put you out of the game," Peter reminded.  
  
Gordo knew that. In games, he was a risk taker. He took his final two spins, and hit $2,000 and $2,500 respectively, bringing his total to $4,500.  
  
Then it was Miranda's turn. She started with a total of $1,250. On her first spin, she hit 4,000+spin. On her second and third spins, she landed on $600 and $5,000+spin. Her total was now $10,850. Jumping in her seat with excitement, she passed her spin to Gordo. Gordo took the spin, but hit a Whammy. The cartoon was the Pogo Stick Whammy.  
  
(Animated Lizzie: Poor Gordo. I haven't felt this bad for him since he failed the test given to all schools by the state of California.)  
  
"Sorry, Gordo. You're out of the game," Peter said.  
  
"That's okay. You can't win them all."  
  
"Exactly. We appreciate good sports like you. Lizzie, it's your turn. You have $4,450 and four spins. Are you ready?"  
  
"You bet I am!" she yelled, as she took her first spin. She hit a trip to Calgary, which was now valued at $3,751. That brought her total to $8,201. Her next spin was one of the luckiest anyone could hit. She stopped the board at Double Your $$ + spin. I'll help you with the math. What is $8,201 multiplied by 2? That's right! The Double Your $$ + spin brought her total way up to $16,402.  
  
"Lizzie! You are so lucky now!" Peter commented. The crowd cheered her, especially her parents. There was no way Lizzie was going to take the spins now. Uncontrollably squealing with delight and excitement, she gave Miranda her three spins.  
  
Miranda was $5,552 behind her best friend. It was possible, but it wasn't likely that she could rally. The first two spins she took were both $2,000. That put her in a predicament. She had a spin, which she was forced to take because it was passed to her. Lizzie was $1,552 ahead of her. Miranda would have to pick up something more than that to win.  
  
"Okay, Miranda. Last gasp time. You are now at $14,850. Lizzie is at $16,402. You will have to get something more than $1,552 in order to win. One spin you must take awaits you," Peter explained. "Are you ready, Miranda?"  
  
"I guess so," Miranda said. She desperately begged for something more than that and hit the buzzer. The bouncing pink lights landed on $500. It was far less than enough and Lizzie was the champion.  
  
"We'll be right back to tell you what you won right after this, Lizzie," Peter said to a triumphant Lizzie. She was all clapping and jumping up and down in her seat. The show went to commercial break.  
  
After the show returned, Lizzie had calmed down, but was still elated.  
  
"Lizzie, here's Rod to tell you what you've won," Peter said.  
  
Rod Roddy spoke: "Well, Lizzie, first of all you and your family will be flying on Northwest Airlines to Calgary, Alberta. You'll stay at a Ramada hotel in downtown Calgary for two weeks in the summer, where you will have the choice to go to either a Calgary Flames hockey game, or a Calgary championship rodeo. That was valued at $3,751. And you've won a cash total of $12,651. That brings you to a grand total today of $16,402! Congratulations, Lizzie!"  
  
"Lizzie, congratulations on winning the first Press Your Luck contest of the new era," Peter complimented. "Miranda and Gordo, you will not leave us empty-handed. We have nice parting gifts for you." Miranda and Gordo thanked him.  
  
"You're welcome." Peter then turned to the camera. "We thank all of you for tuning in and watching. For all of us at CBS, we will see you tomorrow. Until then, this is Peter Tomarken saying so long." He did his trademark salute as the show went into the credits.  
  
To show good sportsmanship, Miranda congratulated Lizzie, and gave her a hug. Gordo did the same thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, the three friends went on the three-way.  
  
Miranda: So, what are you going to do with the money, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: I'll put most of it in my college fund.  
  
Gordo: Hey. Why are you even asking that, Miranda. That should be a matter of confidentiality.  
  
Miranda: Well, Peter asks that to his winning contestants all the time, so why shouldn't I?  
  
Lizzie: Speaking of Peter, what did you think of him as a host?  
  
Gordo: He was funny. I liked him. To me, he was the best of any one of them in the game show business.  
  
Miranda: Better than Monty Hall, Richard Dawson, Pat Sajak, Chuck Wollery, or Bob Eubanks?  
  
Gordo: Yep. Peter Tomarken stands on top.  
  
Lizzie: To me, he's up there.  
  
Miranda: Well, congratulations again, Lizzie. I'm happy for you.  
  
Gordo: I am, too.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks. Good-bye.  
  
Everyone hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later, the tape was shown on national television. Everyone from their school watched it. Lizzie was happy. Miranda and Gordo were disappointed, but they were mature teenagers, so they could only grin and bear it.  
  
Even Kate Sanders was happy for her.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. I saw you on TV. You should be proud of yourself," she said to Lizzie after school.  
  
"Thanks, Kate. Why the sudden change of emotion? Usually, you'd be very snobby at something like this."  
  
"True, but since I never want to be on TV, I'm not jealous."  
  
"You think Ethan might want to try out?"  
  
"He might. I'll talk to him. I gotta go. Congratulations," Kate said, and walked away.  
  
"Thanks, Kate," Lizzie called after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Although Lizzie's mother and father would see their daughter hit four Whammies in the next show, at just 15 years old, they had witnessed her day of triumph and glory.  
  
  
  
THE END 


	2. Lizzie's Second Time wbrief message

1Later that year, Lizzie was allowed to return to the show. When she hit her fourth whammy on her second show, the lights didn't stop when she hit the buzzer, and when it stopped when she pressed it again, she whammied. This usually happened, and contestants who were victims of this returned on another episode.

The show in which she was a returnee was taped on Thursday, September 12. She was seated in the first seat in the contestants' island. Her parents were in attendance. The crowd was then told to applause because the show was about to start, and Rod Roddy said his line after the intros:

"Today, these three players are after high stakes. But they'll have to avoid the Whammy as they play the most exciting game of their lives. From television city in Hollywood, it's time to Press Your Luck! And now here's your host, the star of Press Your Luck, Peter Tomarken!"

With that, Peter walked to his podium.

"I thank you Rod, and welcome to Press Your Luck, where one of these players could walk away with the biggest bucks possible," Peter said to the camera once he got to his podium. "So let's meet our three competitors vying for those bucks, starting with 15-year-old Lizzie McGuire, how are you, Lizzie?"

"Fine, thank you," Lizzie said as the audience welcomed her with applause. She wore a flamboyant blue and pink dress sweater.

"Now, everyone might recognize Lizzie because she is a returnee to Press Your Luck. There was a glitch in the board in her last appearance. So, Lizzie anything big happen in your trip to Calgary that you earlier won?" Peter asked.

"Not much, I went to a championship rodeo in the Calgary Saddledome, and my family and I basically had a lot of fun."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Good luck, Lizzie," Peter said. "Now let's talk to our champion, 15-year-old Christine Garrison, with $17,826." The girl sitting next to Lizzie had on a pink dress with a headband brushing her bangs on her long brown hair back. "So, Christine, what's the plan with your $17,826?"

"Well, I might convince my mother to take me to sleep-away camp next summer," she said.

"Good idea," Peter said. "Good luck, Christine. And our third player is 16- year-old Kyle Benson." The crowd applauded Kyle, who was wearing a blue jacket, red tie and had his hair parted in the middle. "So, Kyle, where are you from?"

"I'm from San Diego," he replied.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"Probably a construction worker. My friends refer to me as an extreme kid."

"Well, good for you and good luck. Okay, players you know the rules. I have questions and hopefully, you will have answers. A correct buzz-in will give you three spins while a multiple-choice answer gives you one. Are you ready?"

"Yes," the contestants said.

"Okay, here we go. France says "Bonjour," Israel says "Shalom," but what we want to know is what does Japan say?"

Christine buzzed in. "Konachawa."

"Is the correct answer Konachawa, Adios, or Guten Tag? Lizzie?" Peter said.

"Konachawa," Lizzie replied.

"Kyle?"

"Konachawa."

"If you meet a person from Japan, they will greet you by saying "konachawa." Lizzie goes to one, Christine buzzed in so she goes to three, and Kyle picks up a spin. Next question. It is the month in which Columbus sailed into San Salvador in 1492, and we celebrate Halloween in this month. Which month is it?"

Lizzie buzzed in just ahead of the other two. "October."

"Okay, is the correct answer October, November or December? Christine?"

"October," Christine said.

"Kyle?"

"October," Kyle said.

"That's right, guys," Peter said. "The month that has those events is October. Lizzie buzzed in so she goes to four. Christine goes to four, and Kyle to two. Third question: Back in 1957, Sputnik was launched by what nation during the Cold War?"

No one knew this one, and the buzzer sounded.

"I'll give it to you in multiple choice, but I'll read the question again to you first," Peter said. "Back in 1957, Sputnik was launched by what nation during the Cold War? Is it the USA, the USSR, or Czechoslovakia? Lizzie?"  
"The USA."

"Christine?"

"The USSR."

"Kyle?"

"The USA."

"The USSR launched Sputnik back in 1957. Lizzie stays at four, Christine goes to five, and Kyle stays at two." Peter said. "Last question: Florence Henderson, Eddie Murphy or Tom Cruise. Which of these three celebrities was born on Valentine's Day?" Christine buzzed in.

"Florence Henderson."

"All right. Is the right answer Florence Henderson, Eddie Murphy or Tom Cruise, Lizzie?"

"Tom Cruise."

"Kyle?"

"Tom Cruise."

"Well, guys. Born on February 14, 1934 was Florence Henderson. Lizzie stays at four, Christine buzzed in, so she goes to eight, and Kyle stays at two." Peter then turned to the camera. "And that was the last question, and when we come back, we'll take these spins to the big board and find out who will press their luck the best." The contestants' island turned around to face the board, and the show went into commercial.

Eleven minutes later, the show returned. Peter explained the rules as soon as the music stopped.

"Okay, gang. There is over $25,000 up on that board there, and some prizes, surprises and some Whammies, so be careful. Player who ends this round in the lead gets to play last in the final round, and as you know, that is an advantage. You can pass your spins during your turn if you have a deadly fear of the Whammy, and four Whammies will put you out in the middle of the ocean, on a boat and desert you and. well, you don't want to be there. You want to be in the game making money. Player with the least amount of spins goes first. That's Kyle with two of them. Ready, Kyle?"

"I sure am!" said Kyle as the board starting spinning, and he said a line. "Okay, now. I want some big bucks, a lot of money! STOP!" The lights stopped at a Whammy. The Whammy cartoon was the Whammy Dixieland Band (my favorite!). His Whammy card popped out.  
"Okay, Kyle. It didn't take away any money, just a spin. You want to start again?"

"You betcha," he said before he took his last spin. It was $550.

"Okay, Kyle you have $550," Peter commented. "Let's go to Lizzie with four spins. Ready, Lizzie?"

"Yes I am, Peter," she said excitedly, and said a line. "Come on, Whammies, go away. Big Bucks come my way. STOP!" The indicator stopped at $500+spin. She went again and hit Move One Space to either $200+spin or a portable television. She selected $200+spin. On her next spin, she stopped the board at $1,250. Her total was $1,950, and she had three spins to deal with. She took two more and hit $500+spin and $1,500 respectively, bumping her total to $3,950. With a big lead and two spins, she was afraid to go again since she might hit a Whammy, so she passed her spins to Kyle.

Kyle took the spins and the first was $400, and the second was a Whammy. The cartoon this time was the pizza chef Whammy (a very close second favorite). Kyle's second card popped out.

"Oh, Kyle, two Whammies and no dollars," Peter remarked. "Let's go to Christine, our champion with eight spins. Let's go, Christine."

Christine was pumped and ready. This was her line: "Okay, board, give me all the bucks you have. Don't give me any Whammies. STOP!" Her spin stopped at $600. Her second, third and fourth spins were $1,500, a set of stainless cookware (valued now at $623), and $200. Her total was $2,923, and four spins remaining. She chose to play it cleverly and gave Lizzie her spins.

Lizzie took the challenge, but couldn't make the best of it as she Whammied on her first passed spin. The Whammy cartoon was the skiing Whammy. That put her passed spins into the earned column. She chose to get at least some money and nailed $1,250. Lizzie then passed the two spins to Christine.

Christine took the spins and made Lizzie's plan backfire as she nailed $400 and $200, bringing her total to $3,523.

"That's the end of this round. Kyle has zero, Lizzie at $1,250, and Christine has the advantage with $3,523," Peter said, then faced the camera. "We'll be back for another round of goodies. So come on back because the fun is going to happen soon." The contestants' island turned to face the audience.

Twelve minutes later, the show returned.

"Okay, guys. Round two of questioning. Are you ready?" Peter said as the music stopped.

"Ready," everyone said.

"Here we go," Peter replied as he asked the first question. "According to People magazine, which celebrity's appearance is the least appealing?" Christine buzzed in.

"Michael Jackson," she said.

"Is the correct answer Michael Jackson, Marilyn Manson, or Eminem? Lizzie?"

"Marilyn Manson."

"Kyle?"

"Marilyn Manson."

"Yeah, the guy with the least appealing performance is Marilyn Manson. Lizzie picks up a spin, and Kyle picks up a spin," Peter commented. "Second question. In the movie Beauty and the Beast, under a beautiful enchantress's spell, the prince became a beast, Lumiere became a candelabra and Mrs. Potts became a teapot. Who became a clock?" Christine, a huge Disney animated feature fan, buzzed in.

"Cogsworth!" she triumphantly said.

"Is the correct answer Cogsworth, Chip, or Gaston? Lizzie?"

"Cogsworth."

"Kyle?"

"Girls seem to know their movies, so I'll go along with them and say Cogsworth."

"That's right. Cogsworth was the clock. Lizzie goes to two, Christine buzzed in so she goes to three, and Kyle goes to two. Third question. According to a recent survey, what fraction of American kids hates doing their homework?" Kyle buzzed.

"3/4."

"Is the correct answer ¾, ½, or ¼? Lizzie?"

"1/2."

"Christine?"

"1/2."

"Well, three quarters of American kids hate doing their homework. Kyle buzzed in and goes to five. Last question. The new movie Ftormy is due in theaters in February. In what year does the movie take place?" Lizzie buzzed in.  
"1952."

"Okay, is the right answer 1952, 1951, or 1956? Christine?"

"1951."

"Kyle?"

"1956."

"Well, the movie Ftormy takes place in 1952. Lizzie goes to five, Christine stays at three, and Kyle stays at five," Peter said before turning to the camera. "When we come back, we will take these spins to the board and find out who today's winner will be." The contestants' table spun around to face the board.

Thirteen minutes later, the show came back, and the contestants were more than ready.

"Big bucks, guys" Peter said once the applause subsided. "Over $80,000 in cash and prizes up on that board, and there are the Whammies who want the money as badly as you do, so be careful. Let's look at dollar totals. Kyle has nothing, Lizzie at $1,250, and Christine, our champion with $3,523. You have earned the right to play last in this round, so you can sit back and relax. Let's go to Kyle with the least amount of money. well he doesn't have anything, so let's go Kyle. Make some money with your five spins."

"You bet I will, Peter," he said. His first spin landed on $2,500. His second and third gave him $600 and a set of golf clubs, now valued at $647. He had a total of $3,747. That was only $224 behind Christine. He chose to take the rest of his spins. The first landed on Pick A Corner. He had the option of $1,750, $1,000+spin or a trip to Chicago. He took $1,750, but his last spin was a Whammy. The cartoon was the Whammy trying to hold onto his dog Fang as he chased a cat.

"Okay, three Whammies, no dollars, no spins, but it's not over, Kyle. You're still in the game. We're going to go to Lizzie with $1,250 and five spins. Ready, Lizzie."

"Yes I am, Peter!" she said as she began. Her first spin landed on Big Bucks, which brought the indicator up to $5,000+spin. The lights on her next spin stopped at a windjammer cruise, valued at $4,826. She decided to take one more spin and hit Pick A Corner, choosing a trip to New Orleans over a Whammy and $1,500+spin. The trip to New Orleans had a value of $2,433. Her total was $13,509. She had three spins remaining, which she passed to Christine, who was up next.

"Christine you have some catching up to do. You have three spins which you have to take first," Peter reminded her.

She took her first spin, which was a Whammy. The cartoon was the Whammy running for Mayor. Her passed spins got moved over to the earned column. She now had five spins to either play or pass. She took at least one and hit $700+spin. With strategy, she handed her five remaining spins to Lizzie.

Lizzie returned the favor by hitting her first four passed spins for $2,000, $4,000+spin, $2,500, and $1,250, bumping her total to $23,259. She had one more passed spin to take, which resulted in $2,000. Her total was now $25,259. She had one spin in the earned column, and if you thought she would take that spin, you would be out of your mind. So she passed it.

"Christine it goes to you," Peter commented. "In order to stay in the game, you are going to have to pick up something that will give you an extra spin. If you don't it's Lizzie with all that dough. Ready, girls?"

"Ready," they both said. Christine was nervous, and took the spin, which gave her $1,500+spin, taking the pressure off her, but it was back on Lizzie because the spin was passed to her.

All Lizzie had to do to win was to not hit a Whammy. So to cap off her championship, she nailed $1,400, making her the winner with $26,659.

"Lizzie, you're the big winner and we'll be right back to find out what you've won right after this," Peter said.

Lizzie hopped around, and was congratulated by Christine and Kyle.

Lizzie was in her seat clapping endlessly as the show returned.

"We're back with Lizzie, our champion today with $26,659," Peter said. "And Lizzie, sit back and listen to Rod describe the prizes you've won."

Rod Roddy spoke: "I sure will, Peter. Lizzie, we'll fly you and your family from Los Angeles to New Orleans, Louisiana. You'll stay at the Queen and Crescent hotel located in downtown New Orleans, which has the pre-Civil War feeling, and you will be tour guided around the city and will tour beautiful New Orleans. And then, Lizzie, we'll fly you round trip coast from Los Angeles to the Caribbean for a six-night stay for two aboard the Windjammer barefoot cruises. A casual sailing adventure in the exotic Caribbean from a gold vaults and land lovers. Take off your shoes and sail away to paradise with Windjammer barefoot cruises. Those prizes totaling $7,259, combined with the $19,400 in cash you've won gives you a grand total Lizzie of $26,659! Congratulations!"

"Lizzie, you've done it again," Peter commented. "We won't add the amount you won in your win back in February, but your total has exceeded our limit of $25,000. We will have to retire you, but you keep all of your money, everything. Spend it well, have a great time."

"Thank you, Peter," Lizzie said sweetly.

"Christine is smiling for all kinds of reasons because she is leaving with $17,826. Have a great time, Christine," Peter said.  
"Thank you," she said as she cracked a big smile.

"Kyle, you are leaving with our admiration and some nice parting gifts. You will not be leaving empty-handed. Thank you for being on, you were an absolute pleasure."

"Thank you," he responded.

"All right, we will see three new contestants next show. Until then, this is Peter Tomarken saying thanks for pressing your luck." He saluted, as usual, and then the show went into the credits.

A week later, the show was shown on television, and everyone, including Matt, praised Lizzie for her performance.

(A/N: Yes, I do know that there is going to be an updated version of Press Your Luck debuting soon, but I decided to stick with the original. Sorry that there was no Miranda or Gordo in this chapter. We can live without them just this once. Can't we?)

P.S.: This fic is dedicated to the memory of Rod Roddy (9/28/37-10/27/03) and Peter Tomarken (12/7/42-3/13/06). Although both men left us far too soon, they will forever be the heart and soul of "Press Your Luck," and I hope everyone will agree with me that wherever they are now, they are happy and in a better place. They are, nevertheless, very deeply missed.


	3. Where The Whammies Were on the Board

1This doesn't really matter, but I thought I would give you clarification on where the whammies in the games were hit.

In game one, the board was the same as from the spring of 1984 and had the second board sound effect. In round one, Gordo's first whammy was in square #7, with the Whammy drawing with one hand on his hip, and the other leaning against the wall, and his legs crossed. Miranda's Whammy was in square #12. It was in the same box as the BIG BUCKS slide in it and the drawing was the Whammy with his legs together and his arms were like staples.

In round two, Gordo's second Whammy was in square #3 with the Whammy drawing running with his hammer. His third whammy was in square #9 with the Whammy leaping in midair and the same drawing as in the Whammy cards. His fourth and final Whammy was in square #17 with the Whammy drawing the same as the one in round one in square # 7.

In the second game, the board was the same as from the fall of 1984 with the third board sound effect. Kyle's first Whammy was in square #17. The Whammy drawing had the Whammy with his hammer in his left hand and facing right. His second Whammy was the one in square #14 with the Whammy looking up and his fists clenched in the air. Lizzie's Whammy was the one in square #1 in a Superman pose.

In round two, Kyle's third Whammy was the one in square #9, the drawing with the Whammy walking like an Egyptian. And Finally, Christine's only Whammy was the one in square #5, the drawing with the Whammy's legs together and arms like staples.

I really hope you liked these two stories. I much prefer the original Press Your Luck compared to the real revival. The original Press Your Luck was cancelled just 22 days before I was born. Maybe that's why I like it so much.


End file.
